User talk:Kuki Russo
Welcome Hi, welcome to Family Guy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Juice Is Loose/Notes/Trivia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Buckimion (Talk) 01:36, September 11, 2010 Page Links If you do not personally have the time to write a page when you make a link out of text THEN DON'T DO IT. I'll pull screenshots as needed when I have the time but we will not have our pages cluttered on this wiki with stuff for someone else to do for you. --Buckimion 17:44, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ATTENTION BUCKIMION On Tom Tucker, you reverted correct information off his page when you wanted to just remove the category. The information includes: *His appearance in the new opening sequence *His return to the newsdesk in "Excellence in Broadcasting", and his interactions with Joyce Kinney. *Correction of information regarding Mother Tucker. Thelma (who was mentioned in the article in Jack's Revision) and Tom never married, and thus did not become Peter's stepdad. Next time you revert Jack's revision, read what youre actually erasing. Also, my addition to Jack's userpage was approved by him. It's his userpage, you had no right to touch it Maybe you two have failed to realize I have the right to do anything I see fit. I TRIED to keep revision edits excluding the celebrity category which I'll admit I wasn't completely clear in the category description and that has been remedied. But reversing MY edits have consequences. Thanks to screwing around, I missed an Ebay auction I was interested in. The rest of the evening will be a bad time to test me. --Buckimion 19:49, October 11, 2010 (UTC) STOP IT BUCKY Unless you can prove it was Esperanza, eg. Peter or Carter or Barbara or Lois mentioning HER NAME, revert your edits and unblock Jack. We have watched the episode 3x, AND ESPERANZA WAS NEVER MENTIONED, ONLY A NEW HISPANIC MAID--Kuki Russo 23:56, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to do just that but next time I may quit pretending we are two different people. --Buckimion 00:03, October 14, 2010 (UTC) OK, but you'll be kicked off the wiki too--Kuki Russo 00:05, October 14, 2010 (UTC) BUCKY You were just proven wrong, and yet you still refuse to unblock him. You had no right to block him, as you have learned. Unblock him, because it means the wiki will go dead until he's unblocked--Kuki Russo 00:04, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Draw when yer ready partner. --Buckimion 00:05, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Musical numbers I didn't have time to quote the entire policy, but musical numbers MUST be either performed by the cast or EXCLUSIVE to Family Guy. Peter sing to I'm dressed Like a Cat / Opposits Attract. Oh Quagmire should be self explanatory. For licensing reasons, we are NOT allowed on this wiki to post the lyrics otherwise even though a song used can be mentioned in notes. --Buckimion 15:31, November 12, 2010 (UTC) EXCEPT IT WASN'T THE ENTIRE SONG. You said licensing reasons was for posting entire song lyrics. --Kuki Russo 15:34, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Whole or in part. Any recording not made exclusively for Family Guy is not allowed to have the lyrics posted unless a Family Guy cast or character is singing along to it. --Buckimion 15:36, November 12, 2010 (UTC) But you've stuck by to "Brand New Day" and "Fields of Gold", which obviously dop count Also, stop resorting to blocking people who disagree with you--Kuki Russo 15:38, November 12, 2010 (UTC) That is not really Sting but a cast member. (I'll have to get around to looking it up) The fact that the lyrics are mumbled intentionally should have given you a clue. Peter Frampton came into the Family Guy Studio and especially recorded Baby, I Love Your Way for Family Guy as reported in the DVD commentary so that one qualifies. --Buckimion 15:45, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Then that still allows for Take It on the Run, because that performance was done by an impersonator--Kuki Russo 15:50, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Give me a few moments to check on it. I was under the impression that the song was an actual archive recording by REO. --Buckimion 15:55, November 12, 2010 (UTC) If it was archive, then Family Guy must've received permission to obtain it, and thus we're allowed to post the lyrics on the page it belongs!--Kuki Russo 15:58, November 12, 2010 (UTC) When/where exactly does it get sung? It's not in the concert scene. And OUR license does not allow us to post lyrics even from songs licensed to Family Guy unless the cast or crew sing. No Alice Cooper / "No More Mr. Nice Guy" from Jungle Love for example. --Buckimion 16:01, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Rewatch the episode. Speedwagon does sing it at the concert. The lead singer is at the microphone and sings "Heard it from a friend who/Heard it from a friend who..." P, Q, and J trace the joke at a point back to REO, so they attend the concert, and at the concert, the song is sung. And yes, I know about the "No Background music" part Stop blocking people and LISTEN "Take It on the Run" is a vald musical number even though it wasn't performed by a Family Guy castmember. For example: *Quagmire-performed by Barry Manilow *I'm Dressed Like a Cat-Performed by Paula Abdul *Fields of Gold and Brand New Day-Performed by Sting Explain to me why TIotR doesn't count.--Kuki Russo 15:32, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Compromise How about we list it as a musical number BUT either #We don't create the article, we protect page creation indefinitely until further research proves otherwise. #We create the artiole and note the prohibiting of the lyrics? In return, both me and Jack are unblocked. I still want to contribute important pieces of info.--Kuki Russo 15:55, November 12, 2010 (UTC) That IS an archive recording of REO Speedwagon singing "Take it on the Run" so it isn't permittedhttp://www.tvrage.com/Family_Guy/episodes/1064825236. Jack has pissed me off for the last time and is lucky I'm not making it a year instead of a month, although I've got my doubts as to his longevity even after. --Buckimion 16:14, November 12, 2010 (UTC) In some ways, I'll agree, but what about "The Power of Love"? Peter did contribute with the last words, so that may count too...--Kuki Russo 16:28, November 12, 2010 (UTC) He didn't mean to piss you off. You shouldn't be threatening him like this. Just because you don't like something doesn't make it a blockable offense Sorry, zoning out a bit. Power of love (All 5 words) would be acceptable. I'm thinking about Jack but I'm trying to sort out the contention issues from the other day. Richard "Dick" Pump is hands off as far as the name goes as his named was fully acknowledged as "Richard" as well as Dick. "Furbearing" just sounds silly when referencing the Pink Panther but there may be room for compromise. --Buckimion 16:34, November 12, 2010 (UTC) What Jack meant by "pink furbearing" is having pink fur. That's all he meant. And I think Dick Pump is better, because that's the name he was addressed by in his mail... and the way he worded the Halloween Clinton piece was better than what is currently there. And Optimus Prime should be updated--Kuki Russo 16:37, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Bill Clinton is a minor issue. The only thing I have to comment as I don't recall it being specifically Connie's party, only that she was in attendance. --Buckimion 16:49, November 12, 2010 (UTC) That can be arranged, but still, it was nothing to block him over--Kuki Russo 16:56, November 12, 2010 (UTC) My Block Now why did you block me? How was I abusing multiple accounts? Who else am I? If I was abusing multiple accounts, I'd know who else I am--Kuki Russo 17:11, January 2, 2011 (UTC) So wait, you're blaming ME FOR EVERYTHING? I've watched every episode of Family Guy, and if you've noticed, I've added many many interesting trivia, but clearly, you're too bent on destroying both of us to realize that. You have to unblock both of us to give us fair chances--Kuki Russo 17:20, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ATTENTION REDDOG Stop making unnotable articles. The only beings in the dog universe that are notable are Human Brian and Puppy Stewie. You don't even make the pages right. You made a link just saying Dog Peter without a proper sentence just so you could mae a Dog Peter article. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?--Kuki Russo 17:26, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Wait... huh? Why is Jack blocked again? Question Just wondering why you undid my edit to the Family Circus page about Bill. Kingofawosmeness777 20:45, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Bad spelling, redundancies, complications, etc.--Kuki Russo 21:11, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Can I change it back with correct spelling and no redundance? I just wrote what Brian said in the show. Kingofawosmeness777 04:11, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Aside from a couple of misspellings, we also try to avoid having quotes on minor character pages as they should be restricted to the quotes page for each episode. Brian's retort to Bill about fucking his wife in the face and Peter's response later would need reworked. --Buckimion 04:20, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I just thought he did it for no reason. Kingofawosmeness777 05:24, January 21, 2011 (UTC) About Moncrief He did not even create his own Wikipedia page http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Zac_Moncrief&oldid=14535667 This was clearly done unprofessionally, and copied here. There was no reason for the reversions, as it was clearly an impersonator. No grown man would accept a page like that Please read You are completely disregarding Jack's Posse Fic's evidence just because you disagree with him. He provides concrete evidence. You did not. So why did you block him? You are completely misleading anyone who reads the Super Bowl article--Kuki Russo 23:16, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Jack's Posse Fic Why is he still blocked? And for that matter, why am I blocked?--Kuki Russo 00:19, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Steiny Revert your edit on the Mr. Washee Washee page. There was no redundancy removed when you removed "Griffin's wife" from "Griffin's wife, Lois, had been using Mr. Washee Washee's dry cleaners for 10 years.". Lois had not bee mentioned in the article yet, which keeps her unidentified in her relevance to the article, and leaving her just as "Lois" begs the question Lois who?.--Kuki Russo 00:23, April 14, 2011 (UTC)